


Better Late Than Never

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actual Dadchi, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Old Married Couple Daisuga, Suga says outrageous things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Daichi was stuck on the other side of the country instead of being at home with his family on New Years, but they all make the best of the situation until Daichi could finally make it home for the holiday.





	Better Late Than Never

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imsodead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsodead/gifts).



> This was written for Vera's Fic Exchange for the @fic-writer-appreciation blog on Tumblr. Dead, I hope you like this token of fluffy appreciation, featuring found family and definitely some pining. Gahhh, I love DaiSuga so much. X.X
> 
> The universe this fic is set in is a future continuation of my first ever HQ fic, Coming Home, but it is not necessary to read it to understand the context of this one.

Daichi looked at the flight board and had to repress the urge to rant. Of all the places to receive a freak snowstorm, it had to be there. Even at eleven at night, the terminal was crowded with stranded travelers just like him. 

Fukuoka, known for its mild winters, hence why his parents had relocated there in their retirement, was covered and snow and the locals were looking at it like the end of days. He wouldn’t have cared about a small dusting of snow if his husband and son weren’t so far away, but Hiroshi had an exam at school and couldn’t accompany him to visit his parents in their new home for Christmas.

All Daichi wanted was to get home to his family for New Years.

Dropping wearily on a nearby bench, Daichi pulled out his phone and hit his number one speed dial. The line crackled to life, and an achingly familiar voice answered, “Moshi moshi!”

“Hey, Koucchi.” Daichi sighed and rubbed his temple. “I have something to tell you, and you’re not going to like it.” He took a deep breath, readying himself to break the news to his husband that he was stranded on the other side of the country, but when he opened his mouth, Koushi interrupted. 

“Gotta love snowstorms, eh, Daichi?” Koushi harrumphed, and some of the tension coiled in his chest eased. “I saw the weather report and checked the airport’s website. All flights are grounded until it clears up, and inbound flights are being redirected to Kansai.”

Biting back a snort, Daichi answered, “You know more about it than I do. It’s crazy how you do that.”

“It’s okay, Daichi.” He could almost see Koushi’s tight smile through the phone receiver. “We’ll make do. Hiroshi and I will go to the shrine, and if you make it, you make it. If you don’t, then you don’t.”

Daichi closed his eyes and groaned. “I’m sorry. This wasn’t supposed to happen.”

“Daichi, really, it will be okay.” Koushi’s voice was edged in a no-nonsense tone he usually reserved for people he was ready to strangle. That alone made Daichi smile. “It stopped snowing an hour ago, and it’ll take them some time to clear the runway, but you’ll get to take off sometime tomorrow. It’s a gigantic airport. Statistically, they’re bound to have their act together enough to get you home sooner rather than later.”

“I know, I just —” He squeezed his eyes shut to will away his bad mood. “I miss you,” he whispered instead.

Koushi chuckled. “I miss you, too, Daichi.” The sounds of shifting mattress coils squeaked in the background. “We both do.”

“Both? I —” Daichi’s eyes widened. “You mean —”   
“Hey, Dad,” Hiroshi, Daichi’s eleven year old son, chimed. “Suga-chan said you’re stuck at the airport.”

Grateful beyond words that Koushi broke the news so he didn’t have to, Daichi replied with a weak, “Yeah, I’m stuck here. Also, you should be in bed. It’s late.”

“I have my reasons.” Hiroshi whispered into the receiver, “Suga-chan sleeps on the couch when you’re not here. He misses you.”

Indignant squawks fill the other side of the line, and Daichi couldn’t help but laugh. “I miss you, too, Koucchi. I miss both of you.”

They fill the droning minutes with inane chatter, ranging from Koushi’s grad school homework adventures and Hiroshi’s recount of Christmas spent with Koushi’s mother. Daichi told them about Fukuoka, about how the locals were all bundled up against the unseasonable cold while Daichi wore a regular hoodie. That coaxed a laugh out of both of them.

Daichi’s heart dropped when the sound of his battery dying chirped in his ears. “You’ve gotta be kidding,” he hissed.

“What’s wrong?” Koushi’s voice was laced with worry. 

“My battery’s going dead. Damn it.” He looked at the screen and blanched at the ominous red 10% displayed at the top. “I’m gonna lose you any minute.”

Koushi gasped. “I have an idea. Hang up.”

Reluctant but relatively certain any plan of Koushi’s would at the very least not get his arrested, Daichi said, “Okay. I’ll see you both soon. I love you!” Koushi’s phone hung up before Daichi’s, but he was confident the last bit, the most important bit, reached its intended audience. 

A minute later, Daichi received a text from Koushi.  _ Turn on your laptop and open Skype. _

Doing as he was bid, Daichi raced to comply. His hands shook while he typed in his password, and three tries later, he was fidgeting while Skype — the slowest messenger service known to man but the only one that Koushi had on his phone — loaded and connected to the airport wifi.

His breath caught when he saw the call notification. Thanking his past self profusely for making sure he had charged his laptop to keep him occupied for the flight back to Sendai, Daichi answered. 

He bit his lip when he saw Koushi’s and Hiroshi’s matching grins as they lay on their bellies on the bed in the master bedroom. Hiroshi’s feet idly kicked in the air, and Koushi wiggled his fingers in greeting. Was Sawamura Daichi weak to his favorite people in the whole world? Damn right he was.

“Thanks for hanging out with me, guys.” Daichi wanted to reach through the monitor and crush both of them into a hug; his hands itched for it. However, he crossed his arms on the desk of the business lounge stall and smiled. “Hey, Hiroshi, you said obaa-chan got you a new baseball glove? Wanna go grab it so I can see it?”

Hiroshi, a budding baseball enthusiast, bounded off to comply, and Daichi rubbed his eyes as soon as they were alone. “I hate this. I just want to go home.”

Koushi gave him a sad smile. “I know, Daichi. I’m so going to jump you the first chance I get.”

Face bright red, Daichi coughed at Koushi’s words. “Don’t say stuff like that when I’m in public! I’ll get arrested or something.” He gulped as an equally horrific prospect arose. “What if Hiroshi hears you?”

Koushi smirked. “Don’t be ridiculous. He’s eleven. He’s probably seen worse on tv or heard worse at school from the other kids. When I was his age, I already knew what a rimjob was.”

“Oh my god!” Daichi hid his face in his arms, but his shoulders shook with laughter. “You’re going to give me a stroke one of these days.”

“As soon as you get home.” Koushi cackled when Daichi turned even redder. “It’ll be fine, Daichi. This isn’t the first time we’ve missed each other on New Years.” 

Some of the energy the impromptu call had given him started to leach away, and Daichi’s chin drooped onto his arms. “Doesn’t mean I like it.” 

Hiroshi cannonballed back onto the bed seconds later, and Daichi pasted a smile back on his face, pushing away the lonely ache in his gut. “Wow, that’s a great one!” he exclaimed when Hiroshi presented the gift he had received from Koushi’s mother. “Don’t let me forget to help you break that in with some catch when I get back.”

“Awesome.” Hiroshi bumped shoulders with Koushi. “Suga-chan took me to the rec center yesterday to play a little, but he can’t throw.”

Koushi shrugged. “He’s not wrong.”

“We’ll all play together when I get back.” Daichi itched to find the nearest car rental place and drive all the way back to Miyagi, but better sense willed out. The snow was too much for planes; the roads couldn’t have fared much better. 

Both Koushi and Hiroshi talked about their respective schooling, while Daichi hung onto every word. He knew his eyelids were growing heavy, and so were Hiroshi’s. Koushi was a night owl and in enviably good spirits. His eyes drifted closed for a moment, and he nearly elbowed his laptop when he saw that both of them were gone. “What the hell?” Now fully awake, he craned his neck side to side, hoping to get a glimpse of them. 

Daichi heaved a sigh of relief when they both poked their heads back in view, but he swallowed hard past a knot of emotion when he saw what they returned with. A lone candle burned atop a royal blue cake, which sported telltale finger trails where someone (probably Koushi) had sampled the frosting.

“It’s past twelve,” Koushi said brightly. “Happy birthday, Daichi.”

It was midnight in an airport a two hour flight away from home, and Daichi was unabashedly tearing up. “I — I forgot that was today. Thanks, guys.”

“Make a wish, Daichi.” Both Koushi and Hiroshi keened in for his answer. There was only one thing Daichi could even consider, and it was already on his mind when he nodded. “Now blow out the candle.”

Daichi blew at his monitor, and they blew at the candle in concert, handily snuffing it out. Koushi clapped and pulled out the candle, sucking the frosting off the base with a brow waggle. “We’ll save dessert for when you get back.”

“I’m sure you will,” Daichi wheezed, blushing despite Hiroshi’s blithe lack of comprehension of Koushi’s innuendo. 

Hiroshi yawned loudly, and Koushi gave him a one-armed hug. “You should go to sleep, love. Dad will be home later.” 

Koushi whisked away with the cake and returned a few minutes later, and Hiroshi was already curled up on the bed with his eyes closed. Settling down beside him, Koushi shifted the phone and lay on his side to gaze through the camera at Daichi. “You should get some rest, too, Daichi. I know your parents get up stupidly early. You have to be exhausted.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Daichi raked his hand through his hair and rubbed his eyes. “I should be there right now.”

“You will be.” Koushi gave him a tired smile. “I love you.”

Daichi gave a lopsided grin and perched his cheek in his palm. “Right back atcha.” He yawned and blinked away the wearniness from his eye. “Yeah, I should probably check on my flight and get some rest.”

“Definitely.” Koushi stretched and groaned as his muscles protested. “I’ll see you later, Daichi.”

“Goodnight, Koushi.” Daichi slowly closed the laptop lid and stowed it, treading wearily to the ticket counter to check on the status of his flight.

His entire being buoyed when the flight board showed his flight rescheduled only a few hours later, and by daybreak, he was landing in Sendai.

Daichi barely suppressed the urge to sprint out of the terminal to take a taxi at the curb. Soon, he was unlocking his own front door and shedding his jacket while making a beeline to the bedroom. His breath caught when he saw Koushi sprawled out with Hiroshi rolled into a sleepy little burrito next to him.

He took a set of pajamas and changed in the bathroom before heading back in, and he carefully climbed into the bed.

Blinking, Koushi murmured, “You’re here.”

“I’m here.” Their hands met over Hiroshi’s head, and Daichi didn’t let go as he let the strains of the day melt away because he was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed some domestic daisugas. I love domestic daisugas, so thanks for giving me a chance to write about them!


End file.
